Superhero songfic KaixOC
by GrimmjowLovesMeXWatchYourBack
Summary: Kai hasn't been able to tell Suki he loves her, until they're both put in a life-threatening red-carpet situation. Written to lyrics from Superhero by Miyavi Warnings: very sad at parts KaixOC mention of RukixOC UruhaxOC ReitaxOC AoixOC please review!


_Sorry to keep you waiting Honey, get back you Wanna be  
I'm a japanese crazy 21st century Boy, check me out  
Come on, I'll enchant you with the view  
from the V.I.P. section, I'll T.K.O. you with a sweet kiss tonight.  
_

"No!" Suki stood in place, jerking Kai back.

"Suki-chan!" Kai pleaded. "Come on!"

"Kai, you know I don't do well with flashing lights." Suki begged right back.

"Please?" Kai put his hands on Suki's waist. "Midori already has your dress ready! She's so excited, do you really want to let her down?"

Suki looked down at the ground with a sigh. "That's cold."

"Please. Suki?" Kai touched her face softly. "For me?"

"Ugh." Suki dropped her forehead to rest on Kai's. "Fine, super hero."

Kai smiled, making Suki's heart race. He had liked the nickname she had given him from when they had first meant. When Suki had almost killed herself walking down the street and tripping over a magazine, almost fell in front of a car.

"Come inside." Kai took her hand and lead her into Midori's appartment building.

Suki followed him up to her friends floor and knocked three times on her door.

Midori answered instantly, beaming.

"Suki-chan!" She hugged Suki tightly. "Are you ready to get beautified?"

Midori had long black hair with nesissary green highlights. Her eyes were sea green and soft yet exciting. She was slender and beautiful, her smile comforting.

"I guess..." Suki grinned sheepishly.

Midori pulled Suki inside, looking over her shoulder at Kai.

"You can't see until I'm done!" Midori said. "So be gone!"

Kai waved. "Bye, Suki! I lo...I mean, I'll see you later."

Suki waved back, smiling wearily.

"Have fun, baby." Kai said just before Midori slammed the door in his face.

--

Two hours later, Suki looked in the mirror.

Her hair was spilling into dark curls over to shoulders. She wore silver earrings and a diamond necklace that appearantly Kai had bought for her (of which they were going to talk about later). She had on silver high heels and a few matching braclets. Her make-up was fixed to where she had on a little blue eyeshadow a soft lip gloss. Her eyelashes, naturally long, looked perfect as they framed her blue eyes. Her skin looked just as flawless as her eyes.

She felt like an ice princess.

"Wow..." She gasped and did a little twirl. "So pretty."

"You look wonderful!" Midori smiled. "Kai's going to have a heart attack."

Suki took a deep breath, playing with her new curls.

Midori was already dressed in a pretty green dress. She had her hair falling loosely around her shoulders, with her matching highlights. She wore light make-up and still looked fantastic.

"Thank you, Midori." Suki wrapped her arms around her friend, kissing her cheek. "You're awesome."

"You're welcome." Midori patted Suki on the back just as there was a knock on the door.

Midori walked over to the door, motioning for Suki to stand back.

"Done?" Kai asked when Midori opened the door.

Midori smiled. "Yes."

"Can I see her?" Kai urged.

"The question is...are you ready to see her?" Midori smirked.

"Midori." Kai said sternly. "We're going to be late."

"Fine, fine." Midori rolled her eyes, pulling Suki towards the door.

Kai took one look at her, his face and eyes shocked. His breathing stopped, and he thought his heart did, too. He gasped for air, starring in awe at his girlfriend.

"You look...amazing..." He held out his arms and she ran into them.

"Arigato." She whispered in his ear, kissing his cheek softly.

That's when Ruki came running down the hall, out of breath.

Midori laughed at him as he approached them. He looked up and nearly fainted.

"Oh my God." He gasped.

He took Mirdori in his arms and kissed her, long and slow.

"Ruki!" Midori giggled when he moved down to her neck. "We have to go!"

Suki and Kai had begun walking down the hall, hand in hand.

Ruki pulled back and smiled at her before closing the door to her appartment and leading her down the hall.

_  
The moonlight reflecting eternally in your eyes,  
unclouded by this harsh, sad world, we'll keep creating dreams.  
_

Suki felt Kai stroking her hand as they sat in the limo. She leaned her head on his shoulder, saturating herself in his lovely scent.

Aoi and Amaya were beside them, Amaya sitting in Aoi's lap as they murmered sweet nothings to each other. Ruki and Midori were on the left side of the car, exchanging soft kisses everyonce in a while. Nami and Reita were just full-on making out as Masaki and Uruha were talking quietly as Masaki laid her head on Uruha's shoulder.

Suki wished she could do those things. Be spontanious and outgoing like those girls, her friends. But she wasn't, and she most certainly wasn't about to humiliate herself. Her and Kai had only been dating for a month or so. It didn't matter that he hadn't so much as pecked her softly on the lips, did it?

Suki looked over where Kai sat beside her and sighed. He looked down and smiled at her, taking her breath away.

He touched her face, watching how the moon outside the sunroof was playing in her eyes. They shone perfect and bright.

Kai didn't know how much longer before he was going to give in. He wanted her so much it nearly killed him. But he didn't want to push things to fast...

Last time he did that, it really hadn't worked out well...

_  
Time keeps repeating itself  
we keep hurting each other over and over,  
and yet we love each other,  
getting torn apart whenever we get close  
_

Suki watched as they approached the red carpet. She really didn't want to do this, but Kai wanted her to and that was all that mattered.

Her and Kai were closest to the door, which she wished she had worked around earlier. She prepared herself as the door was opened and Kai stepped out into the flashing lights, beaming beautifully.

He held Suki's hand tightly, leading her down the carpet, as everyone else retreated from the car.

Aoi and Amaya got out next, then Nami and Reita, Midori and Ruki, and Masaki and Uruha.

The rest of the girls were enjoying the spotlight, but Suki kind of shrunk in it. This is where Kai was supposed to be, not her. She wasn't used to being noticed, let alone having pictures of herself in magazines.

Kai looked back at her and his smile faultered a little. It didn't waver, though, he had learned that much. Never let the media see you unhappy or they'll get suspicious and very nosy.

He took Suki and pulled her closer, wrapping an arm around her waist. She held onto him tightly as she tried her best to keep her face light and interested.

They both heard the questions the reporters asked, trying not to laugh.

"Is it true you and Suki are engaged already?"

"Are the rumors correct that Suki is pregnat?"

"Kai-san, are you really leaving the band for Suki?"

Suki had to look at Kai, watching him ignore them and keep walking.

When it came time for the official picture, Kai wrapped his arms around Suki and Suki cuddled her head into his chest.

When the flash went off, everything changed.

_  
Tell me why... is this my life? Tell me why...  
Hey please darling,  
say that's a lie, and we'll be able to see  
each other again in the next world.  
_

The shot rang in thier ears, peircing even time. Screams rang out but all Kai and Suki could hear was the girl with the gun, screaming in anger.

"Not yours! Not yours!" She screamed.

Kai watched her point the gun at Suki and it was if life was in slow motion. He jumped in front of her, watching the girl ruthlessly pull the trigger, feeling the bullet in his lower hip.

"Kai!" Suki cried, watching him fall to the ground as security tackled the girl.

Suki fell to the ground beside her beloved, tears pouring down her face.

He looked up at her and touched her face as the bleeding excellerated.

"I'm okay." He promised.

"Kai, what the _hell _was that for?" She cried as Aoi, Uruha, Reita, Ruki, Nami, Masaki, Midori and Amaya ran for them.

"Well, I wasn't going to just let her hurt you." Kai laughed dryly.

"Baby, no, no, no." Suki cried, pulling his head onto her lap. "Please don't."

"Don't what?" Kai asked.

"Don't leave me." She pleaded, holding his face in his hands.

Kai held a hand over his wound, and even though he felt the blood pouring out of him like a waterfall, he told her he wouldn't leave.

"I won't." He swore. "I won't..."

"Call a God damn ambulance!" Suki yelled.

"They're on thier way," Midori said from beside her.

Suki sobbed. "I don't want to lose you..."

_  
If my pain is your pleasure  
then, damn right, I'll take it  
and if we have to separate for both our sake  
then I'll always always keep on praying for you  
In those distant happy memories  
my memories of you will never fade  
and even if destiny won't allow it,  
I'll always be your Super Hero.  
_

The ambulance pulled up and they rushed over and put Kai on a stretcher.

Suki followed them into the back of the car and sat close to Kai. She held his hand tightly as they worked and drove.

"Hey..." Kai said to get Suki's attention.

"Yes, baby?" Suki touched his sweaty face softly.

"No matter what happens..." He started.

"Kai, don't." She said, tears pouring down her face again.

"No, listen." He smiled. "No matter what happens, I'll always be your super hero."

Suki bawled and put her head on Kai's shoulder. "Yes, yes, of course."

She felt utter pain pulse through her as Kai only smiled at her.

"And Suki?" Kai said, touching her chin so she would look at him. "I love you."

Suki felt her heart shatter into a million peices, then mend again before falling back apart.

"Oh, Kai." She brushed his hair out of his face. "I love you, too, super hero."

Kai pulled Suki's face down to his and kissed her softly, then deepened the kiss.

"_He's bleeding out quickly!_" They vaguely heard in the distance. "_We need to get the bullet out!_"

Kai breathed, "aishiteru. I love you...so....much...Suki..."

And then his world went black.

_  
Tell me why... is this my life?  
It's a lie...  
Gimme pride, so that we can fly.  
Won't be cryin' no more._

Suki paced the waiting room, her dress dragging the ground. She was pretty sure she looked horrible. Her make-up was probably screwed all to hell and her hair frizzy from her running her hands through it every five minutes. She had taken off her shoes, saying screw it if it's a hospital, my feet hurt.

She thought of those moments in the ambulance. When Kai's heart stopped completly after thier kiss. She had panicked, crying his name over and over. And just before they were going to shock him back to life, he gasped in a breath and his heart started right back up.

It was like a miracle. A gift sent from God, just for her.

But the pain she had felt when she thought she had lost her world, her Kai, her super hero...was undescribable. She had felt endless pain and hopelessness. She was falling down a neverending dark hole and it was all pain...all pain...

"Ms. Yoko?" A voice called.

Suki whirled around to face the doctor.

"Is he okay?" She pleaded with him. "Did he pull through?"

"He's just fine." The doctor smiled. "We got the bullet out and it luckily didn't hit any organs."

"Oh, thank God." Suki put a hand on her chest, her breathing slowly getting more even.

"He says he wants to see you, Miss." The doctor smiled at Suki.

"Okay." Suki beamed.

"Follow me."

The doctor walked Suki down a long hall and all she could think of was how she wanted to see her super hero again. Flashes of his sacred smile flashed in her head, making her breathless each and every time.

"Here you go." The doctor opened the door to one of the recovery room and motioned for her to walk in.

Suki nodded at him and walked inside. Looking around, she saw Kai laying on the bed. He smiled at her as soon as she walked through the door.

Suki felt the tears forming just as soon as she ran to him, nearly falling on top of him as she hugged him.

"Kai, Kai, Kai." She said over and over again. "You're okay."

"Ouch." He chuckled.

Suki stepped back away from him, examining him with panicked eyes.

"If that bullet didn't kill me than your clumsyness certainly will." Kai laughed. "But I don't mind. Come here."

Kai held his arms out to her.

Suki breathed a sob before she found herself in his arms again.

"I love you, Kai." Suki told him. "I love you."

"I love you, too, baby." Kai kissed her cheek softly.

Suki took advantage of the situation and turned her head so her lips meant his. Kai reached up to hold Suki's face as she opened her mouth for him. She felt his tounge in her mouth, and this was so much better than last time. Last time was so bittersweet...but this time it was pure sugar.

"Kai." She nearly moaned.

She heard the _beep beep_ speed up and she knew his heart was racing, because hers was, too.

"Suki." Kai whispered, pulling away from her. "I need to tell you something."

Kai pulled Suki down to where she was laying beside him, her head on his shoulder.

"What's wrong, Kai?" She asked, her voice full of anxiety.

"Nothing." He kissed her head. "I'm just...sorry I didn't tell you how I felt before then. I just didn't want to rush things. I wanted to keep you forever, and, to me, that meant taking it slow. I guess it took a life-threatening experiance to make me come to my senses."

Suki looked up at him, unable to glare like she wanted to. His face just looked so angelic, and peaceful.

"That's okay." She told him. "I didn't have to guts to say it either."

Kai laughed. "Yeah, I guess. But...when you kissed me, I felt like I could let go. Like my life was complete and everything was just...okay. But then, I thought I died. And...when I was gone, if it's even possible, I was just like, 'Kai, come on.' I realized that our one kiss just wasn't good enough for me. I wanted forever to hold you, and to call you mine. I wanted to stay by your side and grow ugly and old with you-"

"You won't get ugly." Suki giggled, bubbles rising up inside her.

"And then I heard you call my name." Kai continued. "All I could hear was my name, on your voice. You sounded sad, and I knew I had to be there for you. So, I knew I had to take back all the pain of dying and fight against it, to make you happy. I wanted pain, so you could smile again and be happy. That's all I wanted, all I want. So I came back. For you."

"Kai..." Suki trailed off, tears of joy in her eyes.

"No, wait." Kai shook his head. "I'm not done yet."

"Well, please continue, Kai-sama." She laughed softly.

"I realized, of course, that I really want to spend the rest of my life with you." Kai said, smiling when Suki stopped breathing. "And, considering the conditions, I can't get on one knee. And I don't have a ring yet, but you can go pick out the one _you_ want and I'll make it yours. I know it's soon, because we've only been dating for-"

"One month and twenty-one days." Suki put in, her eyes wide and her mouth slack.

Kai laughed. "You kept track. Good. Back to what I was going to ask. So, Suki-chan. What do you say? Will you marry me?"

Suki started crying again. She couldn't help it. She was so happy, so filled with lots of rainbows and sweetness. She felt so cheesy, but she didn't care at this point. She only saw Kai.

He frowned at her reaction. "If you don't want to..."

"No! No!" Suki cried, smiling up at him and hugging him tightly. "Of course I'll marry you, baby!"

He smiled again and brought her lips to his, kissing her softly.

"Hey." He pulled back. "Can I call you super hero now? You did kind of bring me back from the dead and everything..."

Suki laughed. "Whatever you want, super hero."

"Okay." Kai smiled, kissing her jaw softly. "Super hero."

"I love you, super hero." Suki sighed.

"I love you, too." Kai kissed her after these words, sealing thier lives together.


End file.
